


The Revenge Cookies Job

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Team Science gets their revenge.





	The Revenge Cookies Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProbablytheLadyoftheLake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablytheLadyoftheLake/gifts).



> Thanks for ProbablytheLadyoftheLake for the idea!!

“Jane never said anything to you about this?” Bucky asked, incredulously.

“Not a word.”

“The two of you need to work on your communication.”

“I’ll get right on that.” Steve snapped, dryly.

Steve and Bucky were silent for a while, watching the chaos unfold in front of them.

“Why exactly did you hire a mariachi band to follow this guy around the conference again?”

“He’s giving the keynote speech on some junk science he made up to discredit Jane.”

“Okay?”

Bucky shrugged. “Confuse, don’t abuse.”

“You do remember being the deadliest assassin in history right? And I’m Captain America? I knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times? Any of this ringin’ a bell?”

“We don’t do that anymore.”

“ _You_ don’t do that anymore. _I’m_ still Captain America.” Steve pouted. “We could at least burn down his lab.”

Bucky looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “That’s...aggressive. And you’re off duty.”

It was Steve’s turn to shrug. “This guy has done serious damage to Jane’s career - and by extension, Darcy’s. And apparently, yours now.”

“And that warrants arson?”

Steve looked a little indignant. “I don’t like bullies. This doesn’t feel like enough.”

Bucky’s tone was drier than a desert. ”Yeah, I’m not goin’ on the run again just to sate your bloodlust.”

Someone behind them cleared their throat and the two men spun around.

“Boys,” Darcy greeted with a smirk.

“Darcy,” Steve greeted nervously, while Bucky leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“How’s it going?” Darcy’s smirk had entered cat in the cream territory and while Bucky was highly amused, Steve was wary.

“Good good. Just, um. Waiting for the keynote.”

“Ahhhh yes, the keynote.” Darcy was practically glowing now. “Would the two of you like to know how I spent my morning?”

“Sure,” Bucky grinned.

“I spent my morning replacing all of the slides for Doctor Asshat’s keynote speech with the evidence I found of his academic misdeeds.”

Steve’s eyebrows reached his hairline. “Academic misdeeds?”

“It’s not just junk science. It’s _plagiarized_ junk science.”

Bucky tutted. “That’s a pretty big ethics violation.”

Steve looked between the two and grew suspicious. “And how exactly did you manage that?”

Darcy shrugged. “His assistant has been so busy trying to get rid of a pesky mariachi band that he didn’t even notice his laptop go missing.”

“Oh really?”

Darcy shook her head in mock concern. “Some people are just so careless. So, in a few minutes, Doctor Asshat is going to take the stage and present to the entire scientific community evidence of his own failures.”

“To the tune of mariachi music,” Bucky added.

“They are fabulous, by the way, where did you find them?” Darcy looped her arm through Bucky’s and started to lead him towards the lecture hall.

“Maria Hill recommended them.”

Darcy looked a Bucky appraisingly. “Huh.”

“The two of you are terrifying,” Steve called after them. 

Darcy turned back to him. “I saved you a seat for the show,” she replied, her mischievous grin back in full force.

He returned her grin and caught up with his friends. 

“Still want to burn down his lab?” Bucky asked.

“Your way is growing on me.”


End file.
